Danganronpa: The Other Future Side
by CodeName-Nanami
Summary: Finally. The door is open. But what's waiting for the survivors of the 78th class on the other side? How did they become an integral part of the Future Foundation? And how did they manage to capture the Remnants of Despair? Let's find out. Continued to: The Other Future Side.


**Author's Note:** Hey, hey! Welcome to the first chapter of "Danganronpa: The Other Future Side"! As you read from the synopsis, this story is about the survivors about the 78th class and how they became a part of the future foundation to eventually finding and capturing the remnants of despair. I'll do my best to keep true to the original story's plot, so there will likely not be anything in here that is considered non-canon. (As much as I would love to have Naegiri fluff in here, I'll probably stick with the same sort of stuff we've seen already). This is just my interpretation of the events that might've transpired between the first and second game.

This goes without saying, but if you haven't finished the first two games or Danganronpa 3: Goodbye Hope's Peak High School, then... spoilers ahead. (I haven't played Another Episode, or V3... so I apologize if there's any sort of continuity issue pertaining to those two games here). This story is going to include the survivors from the 78th class, a few characters from the Future Arc (namely Chisa, Munakata, Tengan, Kizakura... maaaaybe Sakakura? I'm not entirely sure if I can write in his voice just yet) and a few OCs as well! I don't know how often I'll be able to update this story, but I'll do my best to keep writing.

Anyway, I hope you guys like "Danganronpa: The Other Future Side"!

* * *

"I guess we… graduated?"

The door finally opens, allowing the cruel world of despair to immediately sink in. A sky of deep red, and polluted air, was not the first thing the survivors of Hope's Peak High School expected to see. Despite all the anguish and bloodshed they were forced to endure inside the walls of Hope's Peak, they still believed they could find hope on the outside.

In no small part, this was because of Makoto Naegi, the Super High School-Level Hope who inspired them all to fight against despair, in order to finally defeat Junko Enoshima, the one who imprisoned the 78th class and forced them into a mutual killing game. Because of him, they believed it was possible that they could return to a world as peaceful as they remembered. What they weren't expecting to see was despair on a scale such as this.

"This is…" Makoto swallows hard. "What… is this?"

"It appears it's just as Enoshima said," the now Former Super High School-Level Heir, Byakuya Togami says, his arms crossed, as if he's not surprised by the revelation. "It seems the air purifiers were an essential part in keeping us alive all this time."

"So, what are we supposed do we do now?" Aoi Asahina, the now Former Super High School-Level Swimmer, asks a bit frightened.

"Maybe we should just go back inside and call it a day?" the now Former Super High School-Level Fortune Teller, Yasuhiro Hagakure says, equally as frightened.

"D-Don't be ridiculous," Toko Fukawa, the now Former Super High School-Level Literary Girl, says in rebuttal. "T-the air purifiers were shut off, r-remember? We'd just as soon d-die in there…!"

Makoto turns to his trusted friend, the now Former Super High School-Level Detective. "Kiri?" He asks, looking for her guidance.

She pauses for a moment, then looks back to him. "You said it yourself, Naegi... This is still our world. It's where we're meant to live. Despair may be out there… but now, so is hope."

Makoto smiles at her. That's just what he needed to hear. "Okay! Let's do it then."

And just as they're about to set foot into a brave new world, the survivors find themselves surrounded by dozens of men and women, clad with armor and weapons by their side.

Toko shields her face, as if she's expecting an assault of bullets to come charging at them. "Oh God, this is it! We're all g-gonna die out here…!"

"Quit shrieking," Byakuya says, arrogantly.

"Okay…!" Toko says, returning to her previous state rather quickly.

"Who are you guys?" Makoto asks.

An armored woman steps forward, taking off her protective helmet in order to reveal her face. She has dark blue eyes, and her long black hair is tied back into a fishtail braid. She looks menacing, yet also friendly at the same time. She lowers her weapon to her side, and holds her hands out in front of her. "We're here to help. We're first responders with the Future Foundation. We're here to take you someplace safe."

"The… Future Foundation?" Makoto says, curious.

"Wait, if you guys are here to rescue us, what the hell took you so long!?" Hiro shouts.

"What do you think, Kyoko?" Hina asks, leaning in. "Can we trust them?"

"Hard to say. Relocating us could mean they aim to take us someplace secure, but it's also possible they're trying to lure us into a false sense of security. However, if they wanted to hurt us, it's likely they would've kept their identities hidden. For my money, I'd say there's a good chance they might actually be the good guys."

"My brain hurts already! Do we go with them or not?" Hiro asks, scratching his head.

Kyoko turns back to the men and women in armor, stoic as ever. She looks directly at the raven-haired woman in front of her. "Fine. As a show of good faith, prove to us you're not on the side of despair."

"How do you propose I do that?" The mysterious woman responds.

"How, indeed." Kyoko says, her arms now crossed.

"She's right," Byakuya buts in. "If you're to be trusted, then explain to us what you know. After all, what's stopping us from taking off and going our separate ways on our own?"

"Nothing, I suppose. But, like I said, we want to help. We can tell you everything you want to know, but it's not safe out here. We can get you medical treatment, and a place to spend the night at least."

"And if we refuse?" Byakuya asks.

"We know we can't stop you." The woman tells them honestly, her hands now down by her side. "But you've all been trapped in there for so long. You deserve an explanation for everything that's happened. Come with us and hear us out. Stay for the night at least, then you're free to do as you please."

"Can I ask something?" Makoto asks, stepping forward. "Would you mind… telling us your name?"

She stands in silence a moment, before sharing her name with them. "Foundation Branch 13 Director, Juria Hano… former Super High School-Level Survivalist," she says with a grin.

"You're from Hope's Peak!?" Hina says, excitedly.

She nods. "Does that instill your trust in us?" She looks directly at Kyoko, sharing a look with her as if they both recognize similarities in one another.

"Aw man. What do we do, you guys!?" Hiro asks, conflicted.

Makoto thinks for a moment. They all look to him, as if he's officially become the leader of the group. "I think… we should at least hear them out," Makoto says. "They're one of us after all. And besides, they did come to get us. We owe them that much."

"Agreed." Kyoko says, dropping her arms to her side.

"It's not as though we have many other options," Byakuya admits.

"If M-Master says it's okay, t-then…" Toko smirks.

"Alright!" Hina says, pumped up. "Let's do it."

"Okay..." Makoto says, a new spring in his step. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I know it's very short right now, but I wanted to get something out. I figured if I finally posted something, It'd motivate me to keep working on it. I will do my very best to make the successive chapters a bit longer. 5,000 words, maybe? Unless you all would prefer shorter, more frequent chapters... then let me know in a review! Anyway, I would love it if you would let me know what you think. Please try not to post spoilers in the reviews, for the sake of those who may be behind on the games... (or you know, if I get something wrong, and you correct me because of something that happens in one of the other two games. I'm sorry; I'll get to those soon). Just to preface for the rest of the story, I probably won't put extra focus on certain characters. I'll try and be fair with all of them, but to be honest, it's going to focus a bit more on Makoto and Kyoko... and maybe Byakuya. We'll see. ;)


End file.
